


The World We Made

by DiminnieDuck



Series: Joe & Nicky's Collection of Impromptu Roleplays [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker is here :D, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiminnieDuck/pseuds/DiminnieDuck
Summary: In which Joe and Nicky go for an impromptu roleplay to kill time.Also its 1915 and bombs are dropping like rain.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Joe & Nicky's Collection of Impromptu Roleplays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	The World We Made

It was the year 1915. Bombs dropped like rain and people both guilty and innocent were dying left and right.

Booker, Nick and Joe were taking shelter in a random house, walls destroyed and windows broken, but the roof was still in one piece. Andy was probably somewhere in the sky or on the ground; shooting people or breaking necks. None of them really cared, the world was exploding, she'll be alright.

Everything was shaking. But there Booker was, standing in the middle of the room, adjusting his helmet before pulling something out of his breast pocket. A flask.

“You can't be serious.” Joe rolls his eyes.

“Let him live, Yusuf.” Nicky intervenes, reloading his rifle. He wanted nothing more but to go home and read his book, maybe let Joe screw him against any possible surface if they still had the energy.

Booker chuckles, already feeling the alcohol's effect. “That's funny.”

The ground rumbles, then they all see white.

Nicky wakes up, ears ringing and sight blurry, not sure how long he took to recover. Behind him was a pool of blood Nicky was sure was his own. Great, he cracked his skull open again. Third time this week. Booker on the other hand, was thrown onto the opposite side of the room with a metal rod lodged deep in his leg as suffered under the weight of a huge chunk of debris, probably from some part of the once useful ceiling. He'll recover.

“Joe? Yusuf?” Nicky pushes himself up and gets on his feet, becoming more distressed as seconds passed by with still no sign of his husband. “ _Amore mio!!_ ” he frantically looks around.

“Nicky,” Booker groans, “get this thing out for me, won't you?”

“You seen Joe?”

“Uh, yeah,” he coughs, “try, uh—try this side, think I saw his beard there er, somewhere.”

“Ah, _grazie!_ ”

“Nicky, my leg—”

Booker was right. He could see a hand, spared from being buried like the rest of his husband's body. He'd know those fingers anywhere.

After removing the offending pile of debris, Nicky manages to pull the rest of Joe's body out.

“Yususf,” Nicky cradles him in his arms. “Wake up, my love.”

It takes a while before Joe starts groaning. Nicky cringes at every sound his bone makes as they put themselves back together, but at least he has his Joe back now.

“Everything hurts...”

“I know, I know.”

Joe chuckles between pained wheezes, “How bad does it look, doctor?”

Ah. So they were playing this game again, huh?

“Well your bones are crushed,” Nicky tilts his head in thought before letting his eyes wander down. “But everything else important is alright.”

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

They go silent for a moment as they both waited for other parts of Joe to heal. This was going to be a long day.

“I'm Yusuf by the way.” Joe pipes up.

Nicky combs his fingers through his ‘patient's’ hair. “Nicoló, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

Silence.

“You come here often, doc?”

“Last time I checked, this was a hospital.”

“Ah...” Joe nods. “A little stuffy in here, isn't it?”

“Apologies, we did not expect a bomb to drop by and...” Nicky looks around. “...make some arrangements.”

“Do you have anyone you like, Nicoló?”

Nicky ponders. “No, not really.” He doesn't miss the way Joe pouts with his brows furrowed before going back to character.

“That's a shame.”

Nicky waves off, dismissively. “Hospital stuff, doctor things, world war. No time.”

“For a doctor, you are quite unkempt.” he reaches up to stroke his finger against the other's cheek.

“Hospital's been busy.”

As if on queue, they hear another explosion. But this was too fun, so they stay in-character.

“I see...wonder why.” Joe mutters, already lost in the ‘doctor's’ eyes. He liked this messy, disheveled look. “You wouldn't be interested in grabbing a drink after your shift, would you doctor?”

“I'll have to ask my secretary.” Nicky turns to the employee in question. “Sebastien—!”

“Fuck off!!”

“I'm free at nine.”


End file.
